1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an audio device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, an audio device that receives a radio broadcast and saves data relating to a musical piece included in a signal of the radio broadcast in a storage to construct a sound library is known.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-175831 (JP 2014-175831 A) discloses an audio device that, when a music source that is not a radio broadcast is viewed or the like, displays information of a musical piece corresponding to musical piece identification information included in a signal of a digital radio broadcast, and when switching to the radio broadcast is selected, reproduces an audio signal of the musical piece included in a signal of the received radio broadcast.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2017-060002 (JP 2017-060002 A) discloses a content reproduction device that, when a musical piece stored in external equipment is being reproduced, determines whether or not a musical piece of a radio broadcast conforms to a prescribed condition based on musical piece identification information included in the radio broadcast, records a musical piece conforming to the condition, and makes the recorded musical piece be reproduced after the reproduction of the musical piece being reproduced ends.